This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The human musculoskeletal system is composed of a variety of tissues including bone, ligaments, cartilage, muscle, and tendons. Tissue damage or deformity stemming from trauma, pathological degeneration, or congenital conditions often necessitates surgical intervention to restore function. Surgical intervention can include any surgical procedure that can restore function to the damaged tissue or correct the deformity, which can require the use of one or more implants such as bone grafts.
In one example, in order to restore function to or correct a deformity of the spinal column, posterior lumbar interbody fusion (PLIF) surgery can be performed through the posterior part of the spine. This technique can also be used through other lumbar approaches, such as anterior, posterolateral, as well as through various approaches in the thoracic and cervical spinal regions. During such surgery, hardware such as pedicle screws and rods can be attached to the back of the vertebra to stabilize the spine and to enhance the fusion rate. One or more intervertebral implants or spacers can also be used to further stabilize the spine. Bone grafts are inserted into the disc space from one side of the spine. Delivering and positioning the bone grafts into and within the disc space can be problematic.